Harry Potter and the Lightweight Magic
by bmc86
Summary: Harry Potter goes to India as an auror to solve a case. Find out more inside the suspens story.


After the destruction of Lord Voldemort Harry Potter completed his studies and became an Auror. Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger married Ronald Weasley. Ronald opened one joke shop in Hogsmeade. Hermione became Minister of Magic after some tough competitions and long career in ministry of Magic.

Harry Potter has to go to India as an Auror for a curious case of magic. At that time Hermione was not Minister of Magic; Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were newlywed couples so Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to join the adventure with Harry as they have never visited India. All the four reaches India and meets the Minister of Magic of India in New Delhi. The Indian Minister of Magic gives them access to a really good five star Hotel and arranged the best comforting routine and foods for them. All four takes rest and goes to look around New Delhi. After roaming and enjoying New Delhi they came back to their assigned Hotel and took a good night sleep. The next day Harry has to meet Minister of Magic of India.

The next day Harry rises up early in the morning. He took his bath, did breakfast and got ready to meet the Minister of Magic of India. At 10 am Harry reached at Minister's Office. Minister was eager to have the meeting with the famous wizard Harry Potter. Veer Pratap Singh is the Minister of Magic of India. They both met with a really good enthusiasm and greeted each other with a smile and warm shake hands.

The minister is looking worried and he shared his worry with Harry. He told Harry that in Central part of New Delhi we are receiving trouble from some unknown magicians. The magician is doing a weird magic of making men of one gram weight only. And the magician is only targeting men of above six feet plus height of New Delhi. We do not understand why, how and by whom the magic is done? We even do not know how to cure the men affected by magic. Harry was listening to the Minister with serious interest. Harry asked the minister what they did to the victims of this weird magic. Minister replied that the victims are under our observation. We have assigned one doctor, cook and care giver to the victims. We have total 50 victims of this magic. They do not have any idea about us that we are magicians. We told them we are from a medical organization and we are trying to figure out how to get back their original weight. We told them that they are victims of lightweight disease. Harry asked the Minister for permission for meeting with them. The minister agreed with him and told his secretary Tanya to show Harry the victims of The Lightweight Magic.

Tanya took Harry to the floor where victims of The Lightweight Magic were resting. From the glass of the door Harry show a weird sight. One girl of five feet height and of really slim body was carrying four giant men of six feet plus height on her one hand. She has piled up the bodies of men on her palm one above other. One by one she was putting the men down on their beds. As per Tanya her name was Chhaya and her duty was to undress the men, wash the body of men everyday and redress them in new clothes. She has to do this duty because all of the men are of one gram each so they were not able to stand or sit by themselves. They were here from last six months.

While Harry and Tanya are talking like this a voice of girl shouted at them to move away from her way. Both of them turned around and show that the girl is carrying pile of body of ten young men in her right palm. All the ten men are crying and shouting because of their embarrassing position. Harry also felt the embrace of all the ten men. The girl entered the room and stood there for carrying these men for half an hour so that ten new beds can be placed for them. After ten beds were placed in the room she placed all the ten men on bed one by one. After placing them on bed she visited all ten men one by one and caressed them and wiped their tears and cheered them up and treated them like little babies and kissed them on forehead and uplifted their spirits. After meeting ten new admissions she also met other fifty men and also treated them in same way. Harry asked Tanya about this girl. The girl was slim build, average looking, around five feet two inches height and caring. Tanya told Harry that her name is Urmi, she was the first person who discovered body of five men and took them under her observation and care and she is the one who set up this room. Tanya explained Harry that the room is actually really small but Urmi with use of her magical abilities expanded this room in to a really big hall. She is the one who rescues these kind of poor men and she takes really good care of these poor men. Harry told Tanya to let him meet Urmi. Tanya arranged meeting of Harry and Urmi.

Harry met Urmi and introduced himself. Urmi told Harry that she knows him and read about him and about his fight with dark lord Voldemort. She also told him that she is quite impressed with his ability to stay cool in the face of difficulties and choose to do always the right thing. Harry thanked her with a gentle smile. Harry enquired everything from start about the victims of lightweight magic. Urmi told everything to Harry with sadness on her face. She told that one day in the night she was walking down the street of Central New Delhi. There she saw one man lying down on the ground and crying for help. The street was completely deserted. No one was around so I went to the man to help him. He told me in crying voice that he is not able to get up on his feet so if anyhow I can help him get up on the feet it would be of great help to him. I agreed and bent down behind his head's side. I placed both my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him up and I was surprised to find out that his whole body was in air and hands were supporting his body without any kind of strain. I put him down and once more I passed my right hand under his back and lifted him up and realized that he is weightless. I again put him down and with me right hand's little finger lifted him up and to my surprise I was lifting a six feet plus man on my right band's little finger. He was crying because of embrace and I was surprised to find out this strange man. I lifted him in fireman style on my shoulder and thought that I will take him to nearest hospital. I started walking down the street with him on my shoulders. When I got ahead I found one more man crying like this and he was also in the same condition. I found three more men on the street. Total five men I found. I quickly realized that it was a case of dark magic. I have one purse with me which was magically expanded from inside so I decided to place all five men in and took the bag with me and met Minister of magic and told him everything. I suggested him to set up a shelter home for these five men. He gave me one small cabin on his floor I used expandable charm on room and created shelter home for these poor guys. We collected nearly sixty men till today from last six month from different areas of New Delhi. Some men were collected by Tanya, some by Chhaya, some by workers of ministry and some by Minister himself. Harry thanked Urmi for sharing all the information and asked her weather she has doubt on anyone. Urmi replies negative.

After that Harry met Chhaya. Chhaya is cousin sister of Urmi. She is also a witch. She is secondary care giver to these unfortunate men. Urmi is primary care giver to this men. Harry asked Chhaya what she knew about this incident. Chhaya told that it was Urmi who told her about this strange incident and she asked me to help these innocent men. I agreed to help and when I came here six months ago there was only five men. After I completed my one month here I myself found ten men on one of the society of Central New Delhi. I found them in afternoon. I rescued them all and carried them here in pocket of my top, actually I placed expandable charm on pocket of my top. I placed them here. Everyday I carry them to bathroom wash them, change their clothes, tell them about current affairs and love them like a mother. Harry said okay. Harry asked both Urmi and Chhaya one common question that if the men did know who did this to them and both answered negative.

Harry met Tanya, Minister and workers of Ministry and asked them how they collected these men. Tanya told that she got theme near a theme park and Minister told them that he got them near a railway station and workers gave him many different locations. Common thing which Harry observed is that the places were all deserted at the time of incident and only those who are in ministry found them no one else. The cure of this magic was not known to anyone. They tried to give them lot of food but it did not work. After the interviews Harry was served great Indian food and both Harry and minister ate the delicious lunch. After the lunch is over Harry thanks the Minister and also greeted everyone else with a brilliant smile and said good bye to Minister and took leave. Harry went to his hotel room which was empty so he decided to take rest and went to sleep.

When Harry got up he found himself sleeping in the lap of her beloved Ginny. Ginny was looking at face of Harry with so much love and affection. With her right hand she was caressing him on her head. When Harry opens his eyes she kissed him on forehead and asked him if his meeting was well with Minister or not? Harry replies positive and kisses Ginny on her forehead. He asked Ginny to let him go to fresh n up. Ginny lets Harry go. After ten minutes Harry showed up in front of Ginny. Ginny loves Harry so much ran towards Harry and lifted him in her arms in cradle position. Harry said oh Ginny please put me down, but Ginny held him in her arms and started walking outside the room. In the next room Ron and Hermione are living. When Ginny was coming out with Harry held in her arms the door of the next room opened and to Ginny and Harry's surprise Hermione also coming out from room carrying Ron in her arms in cradle position. All four of them exchanged looks of surprise and started laughing. Ginny asked Hermione where you are taking my elder brother in your arms. I won't let you take him away. Hermione countered her with asking that where is she taking her best friend in her arms and even I won't let you take him away. Both the girls giggled and put their boys down and Ginny lifted Ron in arms and Hermione lifted Harry in arms. Both the girls while laughing cradle carries Harry and Ron towards dinner table. Ron was feeling really embraced that his little sister is carrying him but Hermione told Ron that there is nothing to be embrace about as now Ginny is fifty years old when it comes to maturity and you are still like a twenty years old guy so let her carry you. Both the women put them on chairs in front of dinner table and take their seats. All four started having dinner while talking romantically with their partners and also talked about strange happenings of lightweight magic. Hermione suspected that it could be Urmi or Chhaya. After completing dinner both ladies again lifted their love partners in arms carried them to their respective rooms and made love.

The next morning Harry decided to meet the victims of the Lightweight Magic. He also took with him Ginny, Ron and Hermione. All four met the Minister of Magic and then went to meet the victims of lightweight magic. They asked the victims how they got in the position they are in? They did not have slightest idea of how they became of one gram weight and how they were lying on the floor when the people found them out. They only remember carried by Urmi, Chhaya, Workers or Veer Pratap Singh. They asked them what they do every day. Victims reply that Urmi is the doctor who gives them medicine and Chhaya is the caregiver who takes care of them. They told that both the ladies are really nice and helpful. They only sleep on the bed and enjoy the TV show and live a life like a three year old child.

Harry and friends once again met with Urmi and Chhaya and asked them how they met the victims. Both repeated the same story they told to Harry Potter. Hermione tried to penetrate inside the mind of Urmi but she was not able to do it and Urmi warned her not to use mindreading magic on her as she is an expert of mindreading magic and knows how to stop it. Even Chhaya warned Hermione as she tried to read her mind. Both the sisters were capable of stopping mindreading magic. Urmi and Chhaya did not like Hermione and gave her a dirty look. Both the cousin sister told Harry that if Hermione again tried to use mindreading magic they will turn Hermione into a fly and put her inside a bottle and seal the bottle permanently. Ron gave an angry look to sisters on hearing this and told them before they will do it he will stupefy them with his wand and turn them into ugly men. Harry calmed down both the parties and proceeds further with his investigation. Harry also had doubt on these two cousin sisters like Hermione but he kept quiet. Harry with his friends took leave of Minister and decided to collect history of both the sisters and Minister. Harry also decided to visit places from where the victims found. Harry shared his plan with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They agreed with his plan.

Hermione and Ginny went to find out the history of both the cousin sisters while Harry and Ron visited the places where the victims were found. To their disappointment Hermione and Ginny did not found anything unusual about Urmi and Chhaya and was quite taken aback by knowing that they are two of the most powerful witches of India and they have saved thousands of lives from wizards and witches who were performing dark arts. Urmi and Chhaya has far more greater knowledge of magic and might then Hermione and Hermione felt herself really small when she knew that Urmi and Chhaya had a dirty encounter with Lord Voldemort and they even defeated him and made him cry for his life and made him run away from India. Hermione's pride evaporated and she felt tiny near Urmi and Chhaya. Ginny uplifted spirits of Hermione by saying that she is a good witch and is really above many witches of England and the only thing that matters is that she has good heart and always supports truth. The wise words of Ginny uplifted spirits of Hermione and both of them went back to Hotel.

Harry and Ron visited all the places where they knew that the victims of lightweight magic found but they did not find out anything unusual and no evidence at all. Ron learnt the magic of creating past in reality he tried it everywhere but the only thing they were able to see was men walking down the street and suddenly loosing balance and fells down on the street or roads and cries for the help. Harry decided to check on one of the victim's previous actions like from where he was coming, if he ate or drink anything unusual. Ron understood Harry's plan and he used his magic to create the past of one victim and followed him. What they show was:

It was evening time. The victim entered one café area and ordered coffee. After taking coffee he ordered dinner and took the delicious dinner. He exited the café area and started walking down the street and lo he fell on the ground and started crying. After half an Hour Urmi passed this victim, talks with him, lifts him up and carries him to the room for victim. Now Ron recreated past of nearly all the victims and shocked to see that they all drank the coffee from the particular café area and the coffee they drunk were of same flavour which was chocolate flavour.

Harry and Ron rushed to their hotel room and relived everything in front of Hermione and Ginny. Next day they all met with Urmi, Chhaya and Minister of Magic. Hermione politely asked for forgiveness from Urmi and Chhaya and told them that she was sorry for her behaviour of yesterday. Urmi and Chhaya smiled at this and told Hermione not to judge anyone too quickly and forgave her and hugged her. Ron and Harry told everything to Urmi, Chhaya and Minister of Magic. After listening to them all of them decided to visit the café area. They visited the owner of café area and asked them who makes the coffee of chocolate flavour. The owner told them that she is a young lady and her name is Neha. Owner gave them permission to meet Neha.

They went to Neha and they found that she was of only four feet ten inches tall and really slim. Urmi and Chhaya approached her and asked her why she was making coffee which is affecting men of six feet plus height to become one gram only. Neha denied and give them look of surprise and told them she does not understand what they are talking about. Urmi and Chhaya both took out their wands and told her to speak the truth and pressurised her after some threats and pressure she started telling the truth. She told them that she is younger sister of a six feet plus brother. Her brother's name is Sonu. Sonu always makes fun of her height and body shame her. Because of him she always gets insulted and had to face many problems in her life. So she decided to take revenge. Six months ago she created one potion which made a person's weight only one gram. She mixed it in the Chocolate coffee and served it to her elder brother. Her elder brother drunk it and after one hour became of one gram weight only. Now I have full control on him I made fun of him by balancing him on my little finger and insulted him and made him cry. It gave me so much happiness. I hid him from my family and friends and he is under my custody and I take good care of him everyday. I decided to take this to next level and applied the potion on my men customers who were above six feet tall. I already know that you two Urmi and Chhaya are taking very good care of them. When Urmi collected ten men I followed her and I learnt that you have called one international Auror Harry Potter I stopped my plans immediately as I knew about his luck and fame and his fight against the dark lord Voldemort. This is all that happened.

Harry asked Neha what is the cure for your potion? Neha replied that if the person affected by potion will drink Juice of Aloe Vera and Honey with Chocolate coffee he will be delivered from the effects of potion and will gain his complete weight back. Urmi and Chhaya instructed Neha to use the combination on her elder brother and free him. Neha followed instructions and gave Sonu Juice of Aloe Vera and Honey with Chocolate coffee and after one hour Sonu got back his original weight. Minister of Magic along with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Urmi and Chhaya asked Sonu never to body shame anyone including her little sister again and told Neha to never take revenge as it was a bad thing. The minister sent Neha to jail of Maldives for two years for committing crime on non magic people. And gave warning to Sonu. All seven went to Minister's place and gave the victims combination of Juice of Aloe Vera and Honey with Chocolate coffee. After one hour every one of them regained their original weight. The victims give many thanks and blessings to all the seven heroes. Harry along with his friends took leave of Minister of India and Urmi and Chhaya. Hermione hugged both the women and told them that she will stay in touch with them. Urmi and Chhaya agreed with Hermione's request. All four went to the hotel room and after taking dinner had a good night sleep. The next day all four got ready and went back to England.

On reaching their home Harry gave one little party where both the couples enjoyed together and danced and romanced with each other. Ginny lifted Harry up on her shoulders and Hermione lifted Ron on her shoulders and danced on Indian music. After the party was over Ginny carried Ron in arms and Hermione carried Harry in arms and both the Ladies apparated at each other's home and Hermione dropped Harry on his bed and Ginny dropped Ron on his bed. Both of them again appareted to their own home and fell asleep with their husband.


End file.
